What the Eff?
by Itchangescolorwhenitdries
Summary: I cant summarize a story so your just gonna have to read it. since i didnt put a disclaimer in because i forgot..here you go: disclaimer: i dont own anything in this story that i talk about..jhonen does Read and Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diin and Sukotto were both sitting in the spare room of their house, listening to some hardcore metal. When suddenly they heard someone scream. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? HOW THE FUCK DID I GET HERE?"

"Oh shit," Diin said as he was walking out the door. "I forgot about that guy, I better go finish him off."

"Just out of curiosity, what the bloody fuck are you doing to this guy?" Sukotto asked when they got to the other room.

"Nothing, just having fun," Diin said, adjusting the straps around the guys head and torso. "Now, listen to me, you useless lump of shit. Your gonna scream, while I stretch you until you tear into pieces. You got that you fucking pile of rat infested vomit?"

"Y-yes…I understand," said the man.

"Good," said Diin as he pushed a button and the straps around the man got really tight ,then tore him into three sections.

Sukotto just stood there, horrified at what just happened. "Can I ask who that guy was?"

"Umm.. I'm not quite sure, I think he was the police chief or some shit like that," was Diin's reply.

"DUDE, FUCK, YOU CAN'T JUST GO KILLING RANDOM PEOPLE ANYMORE! ACTUALLY YOU CANT KILL ANYBODY LEGALLY ANYMORE! I don't even feel safe in the same house as you anymore, I'm leaving. Bye you sick fuck," Sukotto said as he walked up the stairs. He came back about five minutes later. "How the fuck do you get out of here?"

"Go up the first 3 sets of stairs, turn left then go up the next 2, take a right and 3 lefts, then there's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out," replied Diin. After Sukotto was gone, he started talking to himself. "Well, there goes another one. I really need to find someone that understands me and likes to rip shit apart, I need someone like me."

Diin just went back to his room and slept for the rest of the day, until the stench of rotting flesh crept up to him. Then he decided to go dispose of it.

"Mighty FUCK! that's a horrible smell," he said as he threw the body into a dumpster.

Chapter 1 End

-  
thats all for the first chapter, tell me what you think and please review big smile please give me opinions on what i should do in future chapters :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diin left his house early that afternoon, he started walking to the bar, listening to his music, when suddenly a girl came up from behind him and jumped on his back.

"Jesus fuck! Who the Christ was that?" yelled Diin, taking off his headphones.

"Relax man, its only me, and the rest of us. Except Sukotto. Do you know where he is? We're looking for him," said the girl with long pink hair.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up? Yeah…the last time I saw Sukotto was leaving my house because he hates what I do," said Diin. "And yeah, I'm off to the bar to drink away my problems like every other shit faced cock basher on this filth covered planet"

"Dude, what the fucks wrong with you?" asked Denisu. "You don't just go and drink until your too pissed to walk home. that's not right man.

"Yeah, Diin, why don't we all just go to your place and hang out? It would be fun," said Keitorin.  
-----------------------------------------------

As soon as they got to Diin's house, he immediately locked all the doors going down to the lower levels of the house. Then he went to his guitar and plugged in. "Anyone else want to come join me?"

"Ah what the hell," said Keitorin, she came up to where Diin was and plugged in her mic and earphones.

Soon everybody else joined up with Denisu on bass, Ashurri on the other mic, Kirru on drums, and Jurria on rhythm guitar. Then when everybody was ready Diin started to play a light solo, then everybody started.

They were jamming out for about two hours, then over all the noise, Kirru heard someone ringing the doorbell.

"Everybody! Hey! Hey! SHUT FUCKING CHRIST UP ALREADY!" Kirru yelled. "Someone's at the door. Diin, its your house, you answer it."

"Ugh, Kirru, your closer answer it for me," said Diin

"Lazy shit," said Kirru. "Hey! It's Koorii, and Seera, what's up guys? Come in"  
"Holy fucking bloody Christ, you guys are loud. We could hear you all the way down by the store," said Seera.

"Anybody want something to drink or eat or something? There's cow blood and pig intestines out back if you want," said Diin.

"Hmm, I'll just stick with lemonade, thanks," said Keitorin.

"Yeah, and ill just have Coke," said Koorii.

"Me too," said Ashurri, Seera, Denisu, Kirru, and Jurria.

When everybody was served they sat down on Diin's God-forsaken furniture. "So," said Diin, breaking the long silence. "How's everybody been?"

"Great," said Ashurri.

"Fine," said Denisu.

"Good," said Kirru.

"Alright," said Jurria.

Keitorin walked over to Diin and sat on his lap, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've been pretty good, what about you?"

"Meh, could be a shit load better," said Diin. "But that's the way life goes, I guess."

They kept talking until they had realized what time it was. "Oh shit," said Koorii. " It' getting late, I better get going."

"Yeah, me too," said Seera. "Actually, I think we should all get going, let Diin get some rest."

Soon everybody was gone, except Keitorin. "Wait, Keitorin, would you stay here for the night with me?" asked Diin. "it gets pretty lonely here by myself."

"Yes, of course I'll stay with you," said Keitorin. "where am I going to sleep?

"Uhh…I'll get something set up for you," said Diin. "Wait here."

Twenty minutes later he came back with a blow up mattress and an air compressor. "You have no fucking idea how hard it is to find stuff like this in my house," he said.

It took ten minutes to fill the mattress and to move it out of the way of the hallway. By the time they were finished it was close to 4:30 am.

"Well, goodnight," said Keitorin. "Sweet dreams"

"G'night," said Diin. "Oh, I almost forgot, the bathrooms the first door on the left if you need it."

In less than 5 minutes Diin was asleep on the mattress, snoring loudly, which kept Keitorin from falling asleep soon. It took about 20 minutes for her to fall asleep.

Chapter 2 End 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keitorin awoke shortly after 6 am, so she decided to go on a tour of the house. First she started on the upper floors, then she worked her way down to the main floor. "Jesus, this house is huge," she said after she was finished tour of the upper floors. "Now for basement."

She made her way to the basement door, but when she tried to turn the knob it wouldn't budge. "Hmm, I wonder why its locked?" she wondered to herself. She searched frantically for a key, being careful to be quiet, so not to wake up Diin.

After about 10 minutes of looking, Keitorin decided to give up looking for a key. On her way back to bed she noticed a button that said "Don't Push Me". Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to push it.

Keitorin heard doors unlocking and people screaming so she went back to the basement door, opened it, and went down the first flight of stairs, second, third, fourth. Stopping for a rest, she decided to give up going down any farther.

She started the tour, going from room to room, getting more and more scared of what was next.

In the first room, a small size room, no bigger than the bathroom, corpses lined the walls and blood covered the floor. She wasn't even aware of someone crawling toward her with blood covering his face, and one of his eyeballs hanging out of its socket.

When the person grabbed Keitorin's ankle, she freaked out and ran all the way back upstairs, screaming. When she got back to the main floor of the house, Diin was waiting by the stairs. "I heard you screaming, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean.. I think so," she replied. "Did you know you have a bunch of dead people and torture devices in your basement?"

"Umm, yeah…but you better get some sleep. It doesn't look like you got very much last night," said Diin.

"Why? What time is it?"

"Twenty five to eleven."

"Well, alright, I'll go get some sleep. Wake me up at like 1 or so, kay?"

"Sounds good to me"

Diin left the room and went to go make breakfast for himself. On his way there he noticed that he had 27 messages on his phone. "Aw, fuck, ill get to that later.". He just walked past his phone and went to go make breakfast.

Chapter 3 End

-------------------------

well now, thats the end of chapter 3, sorry for the oober short chapters, i have no imagination whatsoever so yeah. this is my first ever fanfic, so tell me what you think, and review you fuckers!... ok, im done, and remember: review my story. the little voice inside your head is telling you to. LISTEN TO THE LITTLE VOICE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 3:30, Diin was shaking Keitorin awake. "Keitii, wake up, its 3:30, time to get up."

"Go away, let me sleep," Keitorin said.

"Fine by me."

Diin left the room and went to look for a pail, all he found was ice cream pails with blood stains in them. "Fuck, I guess I'll have to wash this out then."

After he washed out the pail, he filled it with ice cold water. He walked quietly over to where Keitorin slept, being careful not to make the floors creak, and then…  
-SPLASH-

"I said it's time to wake up," Diin said with a smirk on his face.

"You little fucker," Keitorin said as she got up and wrung out her clothes. Diin noticed there was a look on Keitorin's face that he didn't like, so he started to run around the room, and upstairs.

After about twenty minutes of running, Diin was tired, so he found a comfortable place on his floor and just lay there. He waited for about ten minutes, and Keitorin never showed up. He started to get worried, so he got up and started looking for her.

In the hallway by the stairs, Diin was walking by, when Keitorin jumped out and scared the living shit out of him. He jumped about 2 feet in the air, stumbled backwards and fell ass over heels all the way down the stairs.

The fall only lasted about seven seconds, but to Diin it felt like seven minutes. He lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Keitorin just stood there in shock from what had just happened. "Oh fuck," she said, then she ran down the stairs to where Diin was. "Are you okay!" She asked in a worried voice.

"Ugh, what the bloody fuck was that for?" Diin asked, just a little pissed off that his girlfriend made him fall down a set of 25 stairs. "I think my legs are broken, hold on let me check." He tried to move his legs, but there was an incinerating pain just behind his kneecap, that felt like someone had just dug a screwdriver through the back of his knee. "Ouch, fuck, yeah, they're broken."

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay?"

"I don't think you have to."

"Well, I'm going to whether you like it or not."

"Ugh, fine."

Diin stood up, bracing his back against the wall, and using his arms to steady himself. He tried to walk, and failed horribly. Diin fell down another set of stairs, shattering his spine, and breaking a few ribs.

He was unconscious for the next hour and a half.

Chapter 4 End

--------------------------------------

Well, thats it for this chapter, I'll be sure to update sometime soon, and review this chapter so i have some ideas for the next one 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still waiting for reviews people, seriously read my story and review it.

Chapter 5

A month had passed since the stair incident, and Diin was as good as new… almost. He had a steel spine, and a few plastic molded ribs. His legs and arms were fine. Diin had asked the doctor if they could put spikes in his spine, so when he bent down they stuck out. That was pretty cool.

----------------------------------------------

Diin and Keitorin were walking down the street from Diin's house later that day, when they noticed Sukotto walking with some girl.

"Hey! Sukotto! Get over here!" Keitorin yelled across the street.

Sukotto and the girl came over and Diin noticed that they were holding hands. "Who's the girl, man?"

"Wha - oh, guys, this is Ariisha, Ariisha this is Diin and Keitorin," Sukotto said.

"Hi, how are you?" Keitorin said, shaking Ariisha's hand.

"I'm good, what about you?" said Ariisha.

"Nice catch man," Diin said to Sukotto. "Hey Ariisha."

"So, what are you guys up to?" asked Sukotto.

"We were just headed back to my house," said Diin.

"Sweet, mind if I tag along?"

"Fuck I don't care, lets go then."

When they got back to Diin's they didn't go through the front door, instead, they went down a flight of stairs then in a door which led to a room that Keitorin, Ariisha and Sukotto have never seen before.

There was a bunch of medieval weapons like axes and crossbows, some throwing knives, a bow and arrow set, a hand cannon, and a bunch of other stuff that the other three have never seen before.

"Hey Diin, what's this f-," Ariisha started to say, but Diin interrupted. "Shut up, there's someone else in here."

"How do you know?" asked Keitorin. "Maybe we just made a lot of noise and its echoing, your house is pretty big and noises can do that."

"Yeah Diin, maybe your just going crazy," Sukotto rolled his finger beside his head and made a whistling noise.

"Fuck you," Diin said, grabbing two double-bladed throwing axes and flicking on the lights. Sure enough, there was a tall guy standing there, and three other guys behind him.

"Hello, shitbag, remember me?" the man said, while his three cronies snickered. "Shut the fuck up you three, you guys make me sick. You're constantly laughing about something, now just shut up. Fuck."

"Holy fuck, Kisikurra? How longs it been? I haven't seen you in forever," Diin said, amazed that he could remember his name.

"Yep, and these three are.."

"who gives a fuck about them, they're not important. Just what the fuck do you want?"

"I want you… dead, along with the other three people you got there. I found out you cheated me out of like $5 000 000."

"Hmm… well then, I'm not just gonna give up," Diin said, flipping the axe in his hands. "your gonna have to fight for my death."

Sukotto grabbed the double-bladed battle axe, and threw the crossbow to Keitorin, and the throwing knives to Ariisha. "Hurry up then, lets get this over with."

First Kisikurra charged at Diin with a dagger, Diin reacted quickly by grabbing his arm and held it up above his head. "Now, watch carefully fuck face," Diin said, apparently not trying very hard.

Just then, Diin fell to the ground, put his feet on Kisikurra's hips, and flung him across the room, he hit the wall with a spine shattering thud.

"How'd you like that, scumbag?"

"Uuuunnngggggghhhhh," was all that Kisikurra could manage to say.

Diin picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. He took one of his axes and put it through his shirt and part of his skin so he was stuck to the wall, he did the same to the other side.

The other three had noticed that Diin had stopped fighting and didn't even seem tired. The guy fighting Sukotto stabbed a knife in his arm and pushed him away. "AUUUUGHH! FUUUUUUUUCK," Sukotto screamed.

After hearing Sukotto's scream, the guy started moving for Diin, he started running after him with daggers exposed.

Diin was running toward him too, then he ran up onto the wall, leaving the other guy confused and wondering what he was doing. Then as soon as Diin hit the corner of the wall he sprung off, spinning in the air he curled up into the fetal position.

Just then, 8 inch spikes shot out from Diin's back, and pinned the guy to the wall by his throat. Diin retracted the spikes and the guy gurgled and fell into a crumpled heap onto the floor.

"Hey, Sukotto, wanna help me with this guy?" Diin pointed to Kisikurra, who was still pinned to the wall.

"Yeah, alright, lets do it then" Sukotto said.

He pulled out his axe, which didn't have blades anymore, they were stuck in the wall. Sukotto started to beat the guy on his chest with the wooden shaft until he heard cracking, then he moved up to his face. Sukotto had shattered his ribs and most of his face by the time he was finished.

"OK, Sukotto, it's my turn," Diin said. He pulled his axes out of Kisikurra's arms, and he fell to the floor.

Diin knelt down and put his face right up to Kisikurra's, and said, "Looks like you lose." he stood up and raised his axes, he swung them down and they both connected with Kisikurra's face, slicing it in thirds.

When Diin and Sukotto looked over, there was another corpse laying on the floor, and Keitorin and Ariisha were both having fun with the last guy.

"Want some help?" Diin asked.

"No, we're fine," Keitorin replied.

"Alrighty then," Diin said. He picked up one of his axes and threw it, it connected with the side of the guys head and pinned him to the wall. "Hey! He was ours," Keitorin said

"Yeah, but I still had some energy left," Diin said, grinning.

"On a different topic," Ariisha said. "What the fuck was with the spikes Diin?"

"Oh, when I was getting surgery for my shattered spine," he looked at Keitorin. "I had the doctor put plates with retractable spikes on the umpy things that are on my spine."

"Doesn't it hurt when they come out?" Sukotto asked.

"It does for the first few times, then your skin just doesn't grow over anymore," Diin said. "Anywho… lets go upstairs shall we?"

He started walking to the door and everyone followed, staring at Diin's back. He walked up to a sign that said "Don't Push This Button" on it and lifted it up. Underneath was three buttons, one with an up arrow on it, one with a down arrow on it, and a big red one In the middle with squiggly lines on it. Diin pushed the button with the up arrow on it.

"I didn't know you could lift those signs up," Keitorin said "Yeah, everywhere one of those signs are, there's an elevator concealed in the wall," Diin said as the wall opened up and an elevator appeared.

Everyone stepped in, it was a huge elevator, with paintings on the walls of corpses and mummified bodies, and some of weapons. Keitorin looked around and then moved closer to Diin, who put his arms around her.

The door of the elevator closed, then a voice said, "Where to?"

"Main floor," Diin said.

The elevator started to move, it was about a two second ride, and the door opened. They were in the kitchen.

Chapter 5 End

----------------------------------------------

there, i made this chapter longer, and hopefully people review it..or else.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Diin had kicked everyone out of the kitchen, and made them go to the living room. "I'll be out in a minute," he said. A while later he came out with nachos and cheese on a big plate.

"OK guys, here you go," Diin said as he sat down next to Keitorin, who put her arms around him. Diin grabbed the remote from the coffee table and cranked some tunes.

"Dude, lets call people and invite them over," Sukotto said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," said Ariisha.

Since there was two phone lines in the house Diin and Sukotto were both calling people. Sukotto called Seera, Ashurri, and Denisu, while Diin called Kirru, Koori, and Jurria.

It took about twenty minutes for everyone to get to Diin's house because its so far away from everything.

"Diin, you live too far away, you should move closer," Kirru said.

"Maybe some other time, Kirru."

"Alright."

"Hey Sukotto," said Jurria. "Who's this?"

"Oh yeah hey. Guys, this is Ariisha, Ariisha this is Koori, Kirru, Jurria and Ashurri. You already know Diin and Keitii," he said pointing to everyone as he said their name.

The doorbell rang and everybody just looked at each other, expecting someone to go get it. But knowing everyone they were all to lazy to move.

"Fine, I'll get it," said Diin. He stood up and hobbled to the door - his legs were asleep - and answered it after it rang a few more times.

"Why, hello there, how might you be this fine Friday evening?" said the stranger. "I couldn't help but notice, but the number of your house is 666, and theres a faded number underneath it. I think it says 760. Why'd you change it? Is this a house of Satan?"

'Holy fuck this chick talks way to fucking much for my liking,' Diin thought. "Does it look like a house of Satan?" Diin said, looking around his front room. There was a goats head hanging inside an inverted pentagram, posters of the "Unholy Lord" himself, and bloodstains all over the walls. There was even bondage stuff like whips and handcuffs, a bunch of straps, etc. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm Ferishia," she said, holding out her hand. Diin just stared at it, then looked up at her again.

"Fuck off. I don't touch people I don't know. By the way, why did you come to my house anyway?"

"I'm dropping off an invitation to a party, you and all your friends here are invited. And yes, I will be there," the girl put on the biggest, whitest smile Diin had ever seen, then she winked at him.

"Sorry, I'm spoken for. Now get out of my sight," Diin said, slamming the door. Not even a minute later, the doorbell rang again.

"Hi, it's me again, I think there's something wrong with your doorbell, see, it makes funny sounds," Ferishia said. She rang the doorbell and it made a screeching sound, kind of like nails on a chalkboard.

Thirty feet below the ground, a man was hooked up to a machine, and every time someone opened a door, answered the phone, or rang the doorbell, he would get a series of shocks, each of a different voltage.

"Naw," Diin said. "I just have to rewire it, its shorting out or something."

"Oh, ok then, I'll see you at the party then. Bye bye," Ferishia said, as she waved at Diin.

Diin went back inside his house, and told the others about the party invitation. "All I'm saying is that its kinda weird and suspicious, I never get invited anywhere, especially parties."

"Well, I think we should go, it might be fun, and you could meet new people," said Keitorin. "Actually, all of us should go."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, except Seera, who was eating the nachos that everyone forgot about. After they were gone she stood up and said, "I agree with Diin, it might be something else like what happened to you guys earlier."

Keitorin gave her the puppy-dog eyes until she had agreed to come to the party.

"Fuck you Keitii," Seera said hitting her on the arm. "I hate it when you do those god-forsaken eyes. And I'll go to this party, but I wont take part in anything, just in case."

"Alrighty," said Ariisha. "When is this party, Diin?"

"Uhh," Diin said, looking at the invitation, then giving it a surprised look. "It says: sorry for the short notice, but your invited to a very special party. It starts at 7:30 on the evening of Friday, July 1st." He recited the invitation to everyone. "Holy fuck, that's tonight."

"Ok, well I'll meet you guys back here at 7:00 then," Seera said.

"Fine by me," Diin replied.

Everyone had left, except Keitorin, who basically lived at Diin's house now. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready for the party," she said, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom,

Chapter 6 End

-------------------------------------------------------------------

thats all for this chapter, until i get some more reviews. So i'm not gonna write anymore until i get at least 15 reviews. and for gods sake tell me what you think of it and if you think i should add something! 


	7. Chapter 7

alrighty then..heres the next chapter. sorry for the delay. i just didnt know where to go with it anymore..until i got an idea.

yeah, thats my story to why it was so late

Read, Review, and Enjoy

-  
Chapter 7

It was almost seven o'clock and everyone was back at Diin's house. Except Denisu, nobody knew where he was. Everyone engaged in conversation then Denisu came out of some random hallway he found. "Dude," he said to Diin. "You have a fucking well in your house."

Everyone started laughing. Diin waited calmly until everyone quit talking, then he said, "yeah, that's where I put them."

"Put what?" said Ariisha.

"Yeah," said Seera. "What are you hiding from us?

"You'll see," said Diin. "anyway…on to a new subject. Does anybody know where the fuck this place is? 'cause seriously I don't even know where half the fucking places are in this city."

"Well maybe if you get out of your house more, and go to the bar less, then maybe, just maybe you'll find some other places interesting," said Seera

"Dude, what time is it?" asked Sukotto.

"Its like quarter after seven or so," said Keitorin.

"Well guys, lets get going," said Denisu.

It took about 10 minutes for everyone to get their shoes on and out the door. Sukotto led the way because he was the only person that knew where they were going.

"God dammit Sukotto, how the hell do you know this city so well?" asked Keitorin. Sukotto was leading them through alley after alley and catwalk after catwalk until finally they saw a rundown shack.

"Is that it?" asked Ariisha.

"I dunno," said Sukotto. "Diin, what's the address on the invitation?"

"Uhh..7809," he responded.

Everyone stopped and looked. It was a rundown shack with cracked and shattered windows. There was no grass or anything in the front yard, it was just dirt. The front door was hanging crooked off of one hinge. The wood used to build the house was all warped. It looked as if a Higher Being hated this house and decided to destroy it very slowly. There was a sign above the door saying "Please Wipe The Remnants Off Your Shoes".

"Well then…shall we go inside?" asked Seera.

"Sure, why not," said Kirru.

They all filed in the door. When everyone got inside they were shocked. From the outside it looked like a rundown shack type thing, but you would never be able to tell from the inside. There was neon pink shag carpeting on the walls and green on the floor with what looked like coffee stains or something. There was streamers and banners all over the place. Strobe lights and other disco type lighting was placed all over the house. Apart from the stains on the floor, and the bottles that held alcohol at one point that were littered all over the place, it was nice and clean.

They weren't even inside for two minutes when Ferishia came out of nowhere and scared Diin, Kirru and Sukotto shitless. They were laying on the floor holding their chests and breathing heavily.

"Hi guys! I'm glad all of you came," she said. "if you want I could give you a tour of my house."

Everyone agreed, then followed. "OK then, over on the left side of the hall there's the bathroom, and a couple bedrooms. And on the right side there's the kitchen, and living room." Ferishia said, leading them through the kitchen. "Then in the basement we have a rumpus room, another bathroom, and my medieval weapon showcase."

An awkward silence followed the tour until Sukotto broke it. "So where's the food and drinks?"

"Upstairs in the kitchen."

"Sweet."

Everyone went upstairs and sort of broke apart. Kirru and Jurria were off in one corner sucking each others faces, and Diin and Keitorin were off in another corner doing the same thing. And Sukotto and Ariisha were sitting on the couch with some people that they've never met before. Of course they were all plastered by this time so there wasn't really any personal space.

The person sitting next to Ariisha broke a silence that lasted about 5 minutes. "So what's your name? Mine's Kurisu," he said holding out his hand. Ariisha took it and Kurisu shook it for what felt like an eternity until he finally let go. "I never did get your name… what is it?"

"It's Ariisha," she sounded kind of annoyed and pissed off by this time.

Kurisu moved closer and closer to Ariisha, he tried to do it subtly, but he was too drunk, so he made a lot of noise. "So where you from?" he asked.

She just kind of ignored the question and passed out on Sukkoto's shoulder.

After an hour or so mostly everyone was out cold and just crashed wherever. The only people that were awake were Kurisu, Ferishia, Kirru, Diin and Keitorin. Kirru and Kurisu were off in one part of the house smoking up. Kurisu had a big bag of weed with him so he decided to share with Kirru.

About half an hour or so later, Sukotto woke up and joined them. It was 5:30 in the morning and the three of them were baked out of their minds, tripping out on basically everything in sight. Diin and Keitorin were sleeping on the floor and it looked like they were groping each other in their sleep.

The only noise in the house now was the drone of heavy metal music, and snoring coming from pretty much everybody.

Chapter 7 End

-  
Well, there you have it. i hope you liked it.

hopefully it wasnt too boring. please review and give me ideas for what i should do in the next chapter.

i should have the next one up..whenever i get done, so in a bout a month or so 


End file.
